Changing plans
by Trashlee
Summary: The original plans was a boys night bowling, so how did one text change that? T rating for language.
1. Pucks Night

**Authors Note : **_Hey everyone, so this is my first fan fic! Hope you all like it! Please review, it would mean a lot! Considering doing Rachel's night, If I get enough reviews, so yeah enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_ I don't own Glee _

It was an average Saturday night, Puck and the rest of the Glee boys were hanging around the bowling alley, having some male bonding time. The last thing Puck was expecting was a call from her.

He has just bowled a strike when he felt his phone vibrate. He was a little surprised to see it was a message from none other then Rachel Berry.

"What the?" he whispered when he saw her name,

"What's up man?" Finn asked trying to look on his screen to see who it was,

"Just my mother," Puck lied quickly, Finn and Rachel had only been broken up for a few weeks and he didn't want him getting the wrong impression considering they're still on thin ice with the whole "Quinn" situation. Finn fell for his lie and proceeded to take his turn, as Puck sat down and pressed the open button.

**From Berry: [ **Noah Puxckerman, youur voice is one that angels have, come and sing with me, plweese?]

He smirked when he saw this, spelling mistakes? From Berry? Something is going on. He took a quick look around and then began his reply

**To Berry: **[Berry, what is with the bad spelling? Why do you want me to come sing with you?]

Just as he clicked send Mike told him it was his turn to Bowl.

After knocking down 8 pins he walks back to the group to hear them discussing who has the best legs in Glee. It had soon came down between Rachel and Santana. Puck was lost thinking about Rachel's legs when he heard Sam say his name

"Huh, what d'you say?" he replied quickly

"I said who do you think has the best legs between Rachel and Santana?" Sam replied, he looks around and notices that all eyes are on him, he smirks as he starts

"I thought it would be the most obvious thing ever, Berry's of course" All the boys look at him with shocked expressions on their faces, "What" he says in defence.

"Please elaborate" Artie asks,

"I dunno about you, but have you seen her legs, I mean come on, their just so amazing, Look Santana's are fine, there a bit muscular, but Berry's are just perfect and she knows it, why else would she wear those sexy skirts to school? " just as he finished he felt his phone vibrate. He looks at the guys to see them all agreeing with his statement and directs his attention to his mobile.

**From Berry: **[ MY SPELlinng ish P*eeerfecktly okiay :) cume ovER noAHBEa#R daddiOOS haaave g*#ne away unTIIL ne*t Monday ]

It took him about 5 times to realise that it was suppose to say, "My spelling is perfect okay :) come over Noah Bear, Daddies have gone away until next Monday"

Thinking that something was wrong he made an excuse to go outside and call her. After about 5 rings she picks up

"Hello" she giggles as she answers

"Fuck Rach, its Puck, are you okay?" he replies

"NOAH!" she screeches "I'm fine, but my room isn't, it keeps spinning around, and it wont stop, no matter what the fuck I do" He almost drops the phone when he hears her swears.

"Rach, have you been drinking?"

"Maybe" she says trying to stop herself from giggling.

"Okay, I'm coming over, I'll call you back when I'm outside, and stop drinking" he says, as he walks back inside, ending the call in time to hear a really loud "yippee" come from her end.

When he gets back to his lane the guys are looking at him expectantly,

"Hey guys mom wants me home like now, so I gotta run" he lies expertly

He says his goodbyes, and drive to his house, he figures he will drive to his house and then walk down the road to Rachel's, considering he only lives down the road.

Once he gets home he goes inside, and runs upstairs to his room and grabs a sports bag and fills it with a change of clothes, his toothbrush, mobile charger, and some painkillers. He walks out his door when he turns around and picks up his guitar, when he notices a box of condoms sitting next to it. He contemplates taking it, he decides against it as its Rachel, and there friends, even though its more of a love hate relationship, he still loves her, and would do anything for her.

So he leaves his house bag over his shoulder, guitar in hand, leaving a sorry box of condoms in his room at home.

He starts walking up her lawn, and pulls out his mobile and starts to call her.

This time she picks up only after one ring

"Noaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she sings into the receiver,

"Outside Rach, come let me in" he replies to her, his heart is beating in anticipation, as he starts pacing on her front porch.

He looks up when he hears the door open, he has to stop himself from groaning when he notices what she is wearing. A pair of denim short shorts, and a thin tank top, where he can see her purple lace bra, he feels himself smirk when she giggles,

"Stop looking at my like that, you look like you've walked into Disney land for the first time"

He stops looking at her and follows her into the house and mutters "feels like it" under his breath.

When they get into the kitchen he notices a half empty bottle of vodka, and Rachel taking a shot from it.

"Come on Rach I think you've had enough" he says whilst taking the vodka from her, and starts leading her to her room, when he sits her down.

"I'll be back" he tells her and he runs downstairs and hides the vodka, grabs some water and some cookies, and heads back upstairs to hear Rachel crying.

"Shit" he whispers to himself as he walks into her room, in a normal case he would have turned around and ran out, but for some reason he felt like he wanted to hear this. He gives her the water and looks around wondering where to start.

"Shit Rach, if your crying over Finn, it will be okay, I mean he might be dopey and pray to a sandwich or whatever but I mean, he isn't that dumb to let someone whose totally amazing like you get away" he breath deeply as he finishes, he cannot believe he just said that about Finn. Deep down he hopes that they don't get back together, he wants Rachel, and always has.

She turns to look at him, even in tears she looks perfect, she giggles a little.

"I'm not crying over Finn, I'm over him, honestly, I, I like someone else" she replies, smiling at him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Who?" he replies sharply, Rachel looks uncomfortable, she shifts in her seat and looks deep into his eyes.

"I'm going to have a shower, wait here" she said to him avoiding his stare and somehow makes it to her shower and jumps in.

After about 15 minutes of sitting there nervous and listening to her sing in the shower, he finally hears her come out, when he notices her exit her bathroom in a lemon tank top and white pyjama shorts, when he sees her he jumps up and embraces her in a hug, when she yawns in his ear.

"Tired huh?" he asks, directing her to bed, when she's in bed and he is convinced she is safe he starts to leave when he hears her soft voice.

"Stay, please" she begs,

He nods, strips down to his underwear and jumps into bed with her, she leans her head on his heart, so she can hear his beat, when he hears her start to speak,

"I miss you" she whispers,

"um babe, I'm right here" he replies confused,

"I know, I miss me and you, together, you know as one, as... Puckleberry" she said looking into his eyes,

"So do I" Puck replies, staring into hers,

"Want to give it another try?"

"Yes" and his that he kisses her and they fall asleep in each others arms, smiles on their faces and love in there dreams.


	2. Rachels Night

**Authors Note: **_Hi guys, so this chapter is from Rachel's point of view, so the dialogue between Rachel and Puck are the same, but anyway I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Glee, or any music mentioned._

Rachel hated Saturday nights, she always felt alone and boring, and this one was no exception. They have been especially worse since her break up with Finn. Her dads have gone away for the weekend and wont be home until Monday night.

She was sitting in her lounge room with the television on, but focusing on the liquor cabinet next to it when she hears her doorbell ring, she sighs and goes to investigate who was at the door, when she saw who it was she started to turn around when she heard,

"Rachel Berry, my love, I know your there, open the door so we can run away and get married" the creepy boy yelled,

Rachel turned around, her anger building up, when she opened the door to the boy's excited grin, that is when she snapped.

"JACOB!" she roared, "I AM DONE! PLAYING NICE, SERIOUSLY, WILL YOU FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE, I DO NOT LIKE YOU, YOU ARE A CREEP, AND HAVE NO INTENTION OF MARRYING YOU!"

She can't believe she just said that, she even dropped the F bomb, but she was so filled with rage and she has had enough of his stalking. With that she slammed the door in his face and stormed off towards the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine, pouring herself a glass, and downing it in one shot. After repeating this 3 more times, she felt less angry, and almost cried when she started to pour her 5th glass only to find that the bottle was empty.

"damn" she whispered to herself, then she started giggling, the buzz and started.

She slummed on the sofa, looking around, wondering what to do next. She saw her laptop and iPod next to her, so she connected the iPod to her massive sound system and started playing some music whilst going through her Myspace.

"Time for a change I think" she commented to herself, and went through and started to delete all her music videos, she sighed at the thought of her good work, when she noticed the liquor cabinet, and her buzz was wearing off, so she walked up to it and inspected its contents.

She found an unopened bottle of vodka and took it out,

"I must be crazy" she murmured to herself as she opened the lid, and took a mouthful.

It instantly burned her throat, and one finished she had a coughing fit,

"wow" she rasped, her eyes wide open.

She shook her head and went to the fridge to get herself a bottle of orange juice.

She quickly drank a quarter of the bottle and filled the rest full of vodka.

She was already starting to feel the buzz back, so smirking to herself she dared herself to take another swig from the bottle. This time the drink went down a lot easier.

She makes her way back to the lounge room with the bottle of vodka and her mixed drink when she heard the introduction to a Katy Perry song Firework, she bobs along to the music and starts singing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in  
_

+ she starts to think about Noah and how he would stand up for her unlike Finn +

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you_

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make them go Oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky y y  


she thinks about her special he is +

_Baby your a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go oh oh oh  
Your gonna leave them falling down oh oh_

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

she had a spark with him, unlike she had with Finn +__

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make them go Oh oh oh

_As you shoot across the sky y y _

She stops singing halfway through the song and realises she loves Noah Puckerman! Badass, obnoxious, smirking, rude Noah Puckerman! She takes a mouthful of vodka.

"Crap!" she thinks to herself and takes another swig from the vodka bottle, listening to Katy Perry singing in the back round.

She must stop thinking about him! Think about Broadway, and your future!

He looks so hot with his guitar,

Rachel focus! Your thinking about him again!

She grabs her vodka and juice, forgetting there's alcohol in it and downs the whole bottle in one, (not having a gag reflex makes it easier) and sits down starting to feel light headed.

She starts thinking about the time he sung to her, damn he has such a good voice, he sound come sing with her.

Without thinking she reaches for her phone and starts writing a message to Noah

**To Noah :** [Noah Puxckerman, youur voice is one that angels have, come and sing with me, plweese?]

she clicks send and instantly regrets it.

She took another shot of vodka remembering that he was bowling with the glee guys tonight, and was probably showing them, and Finn,

"shit, what have I done!" she screamed at no one particular, taking another swig thinking about them all laughing at her more then they already do.

By this time she was boarder line drunk, and she wasn't getting a reply, she was scared of the answer she was going to get, when she felt her phone vibrate.

She bit her lip in anticipation, she was nervous about opening it when she saw it was from Noah

**From Noah: **[ berry, what is with the bad spelling? Why do you want me to come sing with you? ]

She giggled when she saw this,

He wasn't mad at her, yay! She thinks and starts dancing around in the lounge she is like that for a few minutes then she remembered to reply to his message.

She is feeling quite dizzy and drunk by now, but she is on a mission and picks up her phone and starts replying,

**To Noah : **[ MY SPELlinng ish P*eeerfecktly okiay :) cume ovER noAHBEa#R daddiOOS haaave g*#ne away unTIIL ne*t Monday ]

It didn't occur to her that it sounded this an invitation for a weekend romp session, she was just so excited that he replied.

With anticipation she takes another swig of the bottle and noticed its half empty so she puts it into the kitchen and starts dancing, almost missing her phone ringing, when she does she runs to it to answer.

"Hello" she giggles as she answers

"Fuck Rach, its Puck, are you okay?" she hears him reply, why does he sound so worried?

"NOAH!" she screeches when she snaps back from her thougts "I'm fine, but my room isn't, it keeps spinning around, and it wont stop, no matter what the fuck I do" she is so happy to be talking to him, she even noticed his silence when she dropped the f word on him.

"Rach, have you been drinking?"he asks with caution,

"Maybe" she replies trying to stop giggling.

"Okay, I'm coming over, I'll call you back when I'm outside, and stop drinking" he says,

she manages to scream yippie! Before he hangs up!

Then it hit her, Noah was coming over, she is oddly excited and starts dancing to the song which is now playing, until it hit her what song it was, she starts blushing when she remembers its "I touch Myself" by The Divinyls. Then she starts giggling to herself and turns of the music and sits down to await Noah's phone call.

When her phone starts to ring she picks it up straight away

"Noaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she sings into the phone, she is happy to hear from him,

"Outside Rach, come let me in" he replies to her, then hangs up.

Wow his voice is sexy she thinks to herself as she walks to the door to let him in.

When she opens the door she notices him checking her out with an excited look on his face,

"Stop looking at me like that, you look like you've walked into Disney land for the first time" she says to him trying not to laugh, then turns around and leads him into the kitchen.

She thought she heard him say something, but she wasn't sure so she decided it was time to take another shot.

"Come on Rach I think you've had enough" he said taking her vodka away, she felt guilty knowing that she downed about a third of a bottle of wine before the vodka.

She lets him lead her to her bedroom, she starting thinking about redecorating when she hears him say I'll be back. And watches him leave her.

She starts to think about that night when she was using him in revenge of Finn and Santana sleeping together, and when he left her, she starts to tear up, and then she thinks about him, all the things he has done for her and how she actually loved him from day one. That is when the tears start to flow.

She doesn't notice him watching her until she hears him take in a deep breath and start talking,

"Shit Rach, if your crying over Finn, it will be okay, I mean he might be dopey and pray to a sandwich or whatever but I mean, he isn't that dumb to let someone whose totally amazing like you get away" he takes a deep breath when he finishes.

She cannot believe he brought Finn up, she knows he is trying to cheer her up, maybe it was just in the moment or the alcohol but she look at him deep in the eyes and let out a giggle.

"I'm not crying over Finn, I'm over him, honestly, I, I like someone else" she replies, simply and smiles at him,

"Who?" he asks quickly, with a hint of desperation,

oh no, oh no, he wants to know, how am I suppose to tell him that I like him?

"I'm going to go have a shower, wait her"she said trying not to look at him, and she jumps up and heads into the shower.

She spent the next 15 minutes singing trying to figure out what to do, she hopes out and puts on her pyjamas and walk back into the room when she is gathered into a hug by him.

She is tired by now and ends up yawning into his ear,

"tired, huh?" he asks her, directing to the bed, mhmm bed she thinks to herself, tomorrow is going to suck.

Once she is tucked in, she was expecting him to get in, but when he turns to leave she automatically freaks out and asks him to stay.

When he strips in front of her, her heart starts beating faster when she notices his chiselled chest, she decided then and their to snuggle up next to him.

"I miss you" she lets out accidentally

"um babe, I'm right here" he replies, she can tell he is confused, she thinks its cute.

"I know, I miss me and you, together, you know as one, as... Puckleberry" she said looking into his eyes, her heart starts racing once again.

"So do I" Puck replies, staring into hers,

"Want to give it another try?"

"Yes"

he kisses her, she has never been happier and they fall asleep in each others arms, smiles on their faces and love in there dreams.

**Authors Note: ** _Thank you to everyone for their support! I hope you enjoined reading it! :O)_

_PLEASE REVIEW_

_**Songs mentioned**_

_Firework – Katy Perry_

_I Touch Myself – The Divinyls _


	3. Next day

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own glee_

They woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, she stirs and answers her phone, not bothering to check caller id she answers,

"mhmm hello" she mutters out

"um hey is Puck there" she hears a familiar male voice come through the phone, it was Finn's

"No, what makes you think Puck is here?" she replies sharply,

"Rachel? Is that you? What are you doing answering Puck's phone?" he spits out,

"why would I answer his phone? I'm clearly on mine" and she lowers the phone she's holding and realised that it wasn't her pink Blackberry, but Noah's Black Blackberry,

_CRAP_ she thought to herself,

"Oh, I must of called you phone then, sorry Rach" he said simply, and hanged up without so much as a good-bye,

"Snob!" she said to the phone,

"whose a snob babe?" she hears a smooth voice which like always gives her butterflies,

"Finn, and what are you doing in my bed?" she asked sharply momentarily forgetting the events of last night, she was halfway to starting a lecture, when she stopped and ran towards the bathroom,

Puck just sat there and started laughing softly when he heard Rachel vomiting in the toilet,

_Hangovers, my favourite part of drinking, _He thought to himself and he walked downstairs into the Berry kitchen in search of pain killers.

Once he found them, two bottles of water and a packet of healthy chips he walks back up the stairs, to hear a few choice words from Rachel's mouth.

"Fucking hell, stupid lack of gag reflex, the one time I need it! GOSH! What where's Noah?"

_How come the only time Rachel swears is when she is hangover, wait, did she say lack of gag reflex, what the …..._that is when he lost his train of thoughts.

He quickly snapped out of them when he heard his phone ring, and finished his journey back to the room, handing Rachel the supplies, and reaches over to answer his phone.

"hello" he answers, whilst noticing the genuine smile on Rachel's face,

"Sup Puck, what you up to?" it was Finn, again

"Nothing much dude yourself?"

"same, hey quick question, do you wanna come over?"

"nah man, I have plans"

"Doing what?" Finn asked questionably

"Just spending time with a favourite of mine"

"okay, have fun,"

"yeah man, you too" and then he hung up, but didn't notice this look on Rachel's face, this heart warming look, and all he could do is return her smile,

that is when a single tear fell, and when he asked her what was wrong,

"nothing, really, it just, your the first person to call me a favourite, normally when people ask who it is they say it's nobody, but you a favourite, _A FAVOURITE!"_She replied softly,

"Rach, you know you are" and they kissed, and kissed, until the doorbell went,

"leave it babe," Noah pleaded,

"can't it might be important" she replies and goes downstairs to her front door with Puck right behind her,

she could feel his breath on her neck as she looked though the peep hole to see who was outside,

it was Finn, she opened the door and Puck stood just out of view,

_I don't like this, at all but I'll let her deal with it_

"hello Finn, how are you?" she asks politely, then quickly adding in "what do you want?"

_Puck smirked at that bit_

"You Rach, I want you" he flirted,

Rachel could feel Puck tense next to her, she knows what to do next, she has already chosen

"well maybe I don't want you back Finn" she snapped in response

_What! Puck thought to himself, no way, I'm being chosen of St. Finn, by Rachel Berry, pinch me now!_

"what?" Finn replied looking hurt,

"you heard me Finn, I'm over you, I have found someone else, someone special, I'm not a nobody to them, I'm the favourite, they choose me over status and most importantly they don't want me to change" Rachel said simply, and stared at him for a response,

"who is it, it's Puck isn't it? Seriously why does that guy always go after what is mine!" he replies filled with anger

"**SHUT UP HUDSON!**" She growls at him, "Yes it is Noah, and what makes you think I'm yours, you made it pretty clear when you left me at the Christmas tree loft, seriously, get over yourself, your not happy unless I'm following you around like a love sick puppy, FINN I've had enough, and if you don't have anything nice to say then leave my property before I take legal action!" she replies breathing heavily, "oh and apologise to Noah" she said pushing the door open exposing a shirtless smirking Puck.

One look at them and Finn storms off, flipping them off as he goes,

"Immature jackass" she says under her breath,

"Wow babe, more profanity, Rach I'm impressed, and extremely proud of you" he told her smiling,

"for what?" she asks confused,

"for standing up for yourself and me, even though I'm totally bad ass and could have done it myself, but thanks" he pauses, then he grabs her waist "now come here" and pulls her towards him and leans down and kisses her, shutting the front door behind them.


End file.
